


Rewriting My Story

by MysticallyUnkown



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:49:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticallyUnkown/pseuds/MysticallyUnkown
Summary: Somehow Bella wakes up a new. She is starting her story from the beginning of Twilight and this time things will be different. For one, she isn't in love with Edward. For another, she wants to learn how to be strong. She finds a way to make the Cullen family a little bigger, something that Alice herself didn't see coming. And maybe, she finds love in a different way than she ever thought possible. However, dangers of the familiar threats will still come her way, and she needs to be ready. Now there is more at stake than just her own life this time around.
Relationships: Rosalie Hale/Bella Swan
Comments: 19
Kudos: 121





	1. Forks Round 2

**Rewriting My Story**

**Chapter 1**

I wake with a gasp, sweat dripping down my face. I can’t believe it, I’m actually alive! Looking around I see a familiar environment, I’m back in my room in Phoenix. Everything that just happened, was it real? As I sit myself up I hear a thump on the floor. Blinking I look down and see a book, titled ‘Twilight’.

I groan, and pick the book up. As I glance through the pages my frown deepens, it wasn’t a dream. I quickly rush over to my old computer on my desk and impatiently wait for it to load. Once up and running I search for the book ‘Twilight’, and find no history of it. Not even anything of the author. How the hell?! So everything that happened wasn’t a dream, but it is somehow a story only I’m aware of? But it hasn’t happened yet, not if I’m back in Phoenix.

My head is spinning.

“Bella! Bella dear, you need to get ready. You’ll be late for your flight to Forks!” I hear my mother shouting from downstairs.

It was all happening again. I was moving back to Forks, I was going to meet the Cullens, fall in love with the vampire named Edward. I shudder at the thought. Glancing through my character in the book again, ignoring my mother’s shout of warning, I can’t help but be frustrated. This character in the book isn’t me, but I clearly remember from my dream everything that happened.

I stash the book into my suitcase that was already half-way pack from a previous night that I don’t remember.

The rest of the beginning scenes happen in a blur, I just go through them in motions until I finally get told about the Cullen family.

I refuse to fall in love with a man like Edward. The man watched me in my sleep without my permission, for crying out loud! When our eyes met I give him a cold look. I almost feel bad as he looked genuinely confused.

First things first, I need to become strong. I refuse to be some helpless girl written to be the main character’s love interest. Once school was over I planned to head over to my father’s work and start training with some of his officers. He agreed that I could learn how to handle a gun and even hand-to-hand fighting techniques. I know I’m going to need to learn more though. I’m about to be thrown in a world filled with vampires and werewolves, I can’t be a helpless human!

The rest of the day went by smoothly, other than my encounter with Edward in biology class. I ignored him for the most part, knowing he wants to kill me and love me at the same time. The dude needs serious help. I understand my blood calls to him, but this time around I can’t help but feel as though I should be wary of him. I hate myself for romanticizing our relationship before. This is my second chance at this life, to make things right. Part of me still likes the idea of becoming a vampire, despite what I might lose. However, I won’t be handing over my humanity so easily this time around. I will learn from my previous mistakes. I may currently only hold the first book of my previous life experience here, but I remember the other stories as well. I won’t mope around like some helpless broken girl for months if the Cullen family leaves me again. Maybe this time I can make it where they won’t have to leave me. I still like the other members, especially Alice, Esme, Emmett and Carlisle. I still see them as a family I want to be with one day.

Once at the police department I knock at my father’s office door.

“Come in”

He beams at seeing me, and I can’t help but smile back. This time I plan to have a stronger bond with my father. I need to appreciate the time we share together. He really is a great dad, far better than Renee is at being a mother. The book got so many things wrong about her character. She’s far more emotionally abusive than it ever described.

The lessons were great, but exhausting! I took to the gun lessons well though, even managed to hit the center target a couple of times! I still have a long way to go with my fighting skills though, damn this body is out of shape. Once home I was quick to shower and finish up homework.

Tomorrow I think I’ll make my presence known to the Cullen family. If anyone can help me get stronger, it would be them. However, I’ll need something to earn their trust. Maybe I need to re-do my research on their stories.

Deciding to forgo precious sleep hours, I decide to look into ancestry research.

**-One month later-**

So, It’s been a month now and I still haven’t made my encounter with the Cullen family yet. Not as I originally planned. I yawn and rub the sleep out of my eyes. Getting up at 6am to do regular fighting drills with your father’s colleges is rough. I have been studying the Cullen siblings from a distant, and I can tell they have been studying me as well. Edward has mostly kept his distant from me when I point blank told him I’m not interested. He seemed annoyed and confused, but didn’t push his luck with my temper. I’m so glad he can’t read my mind! Class was always awkward with him. He would try small talk, but I would just focus on listening to the professor or work on some assignment. If we had to work together, I would keep it focused on the topic at hand.

While I wanted their help to get stronger, I decided to push myself a little more before letting them know I know the truth. Occasionally, I would noticed Rosalie giving me a look of suspicion or annoyance. Sometimes a mix of both. I hated how attractive she looked, and how blind I was to notice my first experience through this story. But I always shake those thoughts out of my mind. She is with Emmett, and she never liked you anyway! Not until you nearly died from a freaked pregnancy.

During this past month I’ve been looking into possible family descendants that could be alive from any of the Cullen family members. Edward was no such luck, Carlisle was also a blank slate. Esme was another mystery and Alice’s family all but died centuries ago. Jasper was also incredibly hard to find anything notes on. Looking through my current notes as I sit by myself eating my lunch in the school cafeteria, only one member seems to have any living relatives.

**Rosalie Hale.**

She had two little brothers when she died, they carried on the family bloodline. She managed to find a young orphan boy. His name: Vance Bay Hale, 12 years old, parents were killed. Any info on where he was though exactly, is a mystery to me.

I sighed. I couldn’t imagine what this poor kid has been through, but I needed to find him somehow. Maybe I can somehow gain Rosalie’s trust this time? I need allies if I’m going to survive through all this again. Especially if those vampires: Victoria, and James show up again. I’m stronger now this round already, but I still can’t win on my own.

‘Maybe Charlie can help, but how do I bring this up to him without the whole ‘oh Rosalie is a vampire and this is her descendent?’ I remember Rosalie always wanted a baby of her own. This maybe the closet thing I can help give her. I know it wouldn’t be the same with me having a child with Edward that she could be an aunt too, but it’s something. I just can’t imagine going through that kind of birth again. On one hand I feel bad, but on the other I want my story to be different this time.

“Hey Bells?”

I look up to see Mike. I bite back a groan of annoyance, can’t he see I’m busy? I quickly shut my notes before his nosy eyes could see anything he shouldn’t. Putting on my fake smile I try to hurry this along. “What’s up Mike?”

“Uh, me and the others. We were just wondering why you don’t sit with us anymore. I know you like to be studying during lunch and all, but every time?” He frowns at me.

“Yes, every time Mike” I stand and gather up my belongings into my backpack. “I appreciate you all being so nice to me, showing me around the school during my first few weeks here. But I have to focus on my schooling if I want to earn scholarships to help with college down the road. I’m sorry I can’t hang out much, but school is my top priority right now” I hate how easy it has become to lie to these people. They were nothing but kind, for the most part. But I also didn’t want Mike to think I was interested in his puppy love.

He sighs. “Sure thing Bells. I understand, if you ever need a break though our table is open” He offers a small smile.

I smile back and thank him before taking my leave. I know the Cullens were watching and listening to me. They knew something was up, but they weren’t going to ask questions. They didn’t want to bring attention to them either after all. It was easy to blend in the background if you really wanted to.

After school I decide to ask Charlie a favor.

“You what?!”

“I want a little brother” I shrug, smiling innocently at him.

He frowns. “Bella, I uhh….”

“Relax dad. I’m not asking you to have another kid,” I laugh at his relieved look. “I’m thinking, adoption. And I know the perfect kid”

He frowns. “Kid, I’m just starting to get use to having you around. I don’t think I have time to give to another kid, it wouldn’t be fair to them”

I shake my head. “I’ll help dad, I’ve always wanted to be a big sister. Look at the Cullen family! There are five of them! The Dr. Carlisle adopted five kids, I don’t see why we can’t adopt one into our little Swan family?”

“Bella, you don’t understand. It takes a lot of work to bringing a kid into the family. There could be a lot of trauma they went through that we don’t know about, and depending the age they could be dangerous”

“I did say little didn’t I?” I walk over to his desk. “Here, can I show you something?” He nods as I point to his computer. Charlie moves and allows me to use his chair. I start typing away and soon I show him the page of Vance Bay Hale.

Charlie reads the page and bears a sad look upon his face. “What made you interested in this kid?” He glances over at me curiously.

“I don’t know, something about his face. It just looks so sad, scared, confused. I know what’s it like to look like that at his age” I can see the boy’s resemblance in Rosalie. He had the same shiny blonde hair as hers’. Only his is short and in this photo, reaching to his tiny ears. His eyes were, he had violet/blue eyes. I wonder for a moment if those were Rosalie’s eyes in her human years(in the book they were).

Charlie goes into deep thought and ponders. He sighs as he keeps reading the story of how the boy watched his parents be killed. “Bella, taking on a kid like this is bound to be trouble. He probably won’t be open to family relationships easily,” He tries to warn me.

I nod in understanding. “But, just how much it could change him to be suddenly be filled with love and safety? Can you truly turn him away dad? I know the cop in you wants to help him”

“How did you even find this kid specifically?” He frowns at me.

I smile innocently, already prepared for this. “Fate?” I shrug off easily.

He shakes his head at my answer. “I don’t know Bella, this is a lot to ask”

“How about this, I promise to take him to the middle school for you. I’ll make sure he’s taken care of. My grades are straight As’ and if I feel them slipping, only then I’ll ask for your help”

“This isn’t some puppy Bella!”

“I know that dad! I just, I really want to help this kid. I know one day when I get older, I plan to adopt”

“You don’t want kids of your own?”

I shake my head. Shivering at the reminder from my previous experience of a violent birth. “No thank you, I want to save a kid from a horrible situation like this. I feel drawn to help this kid now though, I can’t explain it. Just give it a shot dad, if the Cullen family can adopt five teenagers, why can’t we try one preteen?” I argue gently.

He sighs and rubs his hand down his face. “Alright, if we can find the kid. We’ll give this a shot, but you’re driving him to school. I will help with other stuff though, I don’t want your grades slipping”

“Thank you dad!” I squeal happily, wrapping my arms around his neck. Giving him a kiss on the cheek. He grins stupidly and just laughs.

This time around my story is going to be different! The Cullen family is about to become a little bigger, and I don’t think even Alice will see this coming!

**To Be Continued**


	2. Big Sister Bella

**Rewriting My Story**

**Chapter 2 Big sister Bella**

Today was the day!

This week had been long and slow as I did my best to ignore the Cullens. I miss my best friend, Alice. I miss that big bear brother Emmett, and even Rosalie’s annoyance of me. I miss Esme’s cooking and motherly love, and Carlisle’s kindness. I wanted so badly just to walk over to their table and give them all hugs, minus Edward.

I told myself this has to wait. I refuse to be that helpless Bella in the book, in my past life. I still need to learn more about vampires and werewolves, how to fight them. My dilemma is figuring out how? I’m becoming stronger than before, can even stand on my own two feet without my previous clumsy self-interfering. I manage to get in a few good kicks and swings with my father’s coworkers now, and my aim with the gun has improved amazingly well. My father has already helped me get me my carry license and my own gun. Naturally I don’t take it anywhere near the school, but if I’m in town I have it hidden on me. I feel safe with it, even if would be no good against a vampire or a werewolf. Still, at least I can manage to defend myself against my own kind. It’s already a step up from my previous life.

“Kid, you ready?!” My father shouts from downstairs.

It took some time, but Charlie was able to finally find where Vance was currently located. After loads of paperwork for several weeks, he was finally approved as a foster parent! It helped that he was able to get a recommendation from Carlisle, I knew that would help speed the process up a little. Of course now this means the entire Cullen family knows we are up to something. Though of course they won’t say anything aloud. To them we are still strangers. Looking at the mirror I check my appearance one last time. While it’s nothing Alice would scream joy over, she would be far happier with my improvement since my previous lifetime. I guess her tips and tricks actually stuck with me this time around. I feel she would be proud.

Currently I’m wearing dark blue jeans, a Tommy Hilfiger striped Pique Polo shirt with navy and white stripes as the colors, along with flat short boots. My hair is actually pulled back in a scrunchy for a change, keeping out of my face. I smile and feel proud of my new attire. Again, not Alice level. But better than original Bella level.

“Kid, we need to go. Arriving late won’t look good!”

“Coming dad!” I quickly grab my little black purse and place it on my shoulder, heading off. Today I was going to become a big sister!

The ride to Port Angeles isn’t long. Just over an hour. I couldn’t believe our luck that Rosalie’s last remaining relative would be so close! It pains me to think how my blind love for Edward in my previous life ignored this person’s existence entirely.

“Ready to become a big sister, kiddo?” My dad wears a big grin as we finally pull up to the orphanage building. It was a two-story mansion just outside the city of Port Angeles, surrounded by open fields. I was practically bouncing in my seat and opened the door just as he parked. I felt like Alice had momentarily taken over me. I could hear Charlie chuckling behind me as I go to ring the doorbell.

A middle age women, probably early 40s appears, when the white wooden door opens. She smiles, but I didn’t feel a welcoming presence from her. “Hello, are you the Swan family schedule for 11am?” We nod. I eyed my dad and I can see him giving her a wary gaze, could he sense something else? “Please come in, you’re right on time. My name is Valarie Sharman. I run this orphanage, along with my sisters: Thelma, and Clare. Thelma is currently playing with some of the children outside, while Clare is watching the rest inside. Come this way to my office please”

We make our way down the halls and I frown at how quiet it sounds. Shouldn’t there be the sound of children? I can vaguely make out noises from outside, but inside it felt so unnervingly silent.

“Thank you for having us ma’am,” Charlie says as we sit across from her desk she takes a seat at. She has a file open with just a few sheets of paper and a picture of Vance.

“Happy to have you my dear. Now, I see you’re interested in Vance Bay Hale. Are you aware of his past?”

“Just what was available to the public. He saw his parents die” I pipe in.

She nods, her lips tightening. As if trying to decide what to articulate next. A sigh escapes her. “Indeed. He isn’t a trouble child, believe it or not. He is well behaved, but he has frequent nightmares. Many families have tried to help him, but nothing could ease him. People are quick to give up and return him because he disturbs their sleep”

I frown and stand, anger boiled inside me. People turn a crying kid away, because what: they lose a few hours of precious sleep? I’m shaking.

“Bella,” My father’s voice is stern. He can sense my anger and I need to calm myself.

“Can you point to me where he might be?” I asked. I needed to tell this kid straight up, he isn’t being sent back here. For one, I don’t like the air here.

“I understand your concern my child, but I must warn you. When you go many nights without sleep, it can make people desperate,” She tries to explain. She can see I’m not interested in understanding. “He should be outside, though I don’t know if he is playing with the other children,” She says sadly.

I nod in thanks and let Charlie know I’ll be waiting for him to finish up the last bit of paperwork. He seemed to understand my need to find the child.

If things get too much for me and Charlie to handle, I can always call for back up to the Cullen clan. They don’t need sleep after all, maybe I should inform them soon once Vance has settled in with us. I’ll sacrifice some sleep if need be. He’s part of family after all.

Once outside I see about ten children playing a game of tag it seems. The woman who I assumed is Thelma has the same dark black hair as her sister, and even the same green eyes. However, Thelema’s hair is long, and she appears to be much younger, early 20s the latest. I gaze around and soon enough my eyes find the boy sitting and leaning against a tree. He was reading a book, a car book it looks like. With the title of ‘Classic Rides’. He seemed so engrossed with it that he didn’t even hear me or see me come over to him. A small smile escapes me, well Rosalie would be excited to know about his fascination with cars.

His picture didn’t do him justice. He definitely inherited the Hale beauty. Thelma had caught my attention early just before making my way to the boy. She came up and made certain of who I was, and then I made my way over. Still he was engrossed with that book.

“Hi there” I finally announce myself, but made certain my voice isn’t too loud or sudden.

He doesn’t jump, and looks up in my direction. He frowns and studies me for a moment. “Hello?”

“I’m Isabella, but just Bella is fine. Mind if I sit with you?”

“I’m not allowed to talk with strangers”

Smart kid, but I laugh just the same. “Well, we won’t be strangers for long. Do you know about the Swan family?” I ask him, and take a seat beside him but keep a good space away so as not to crowd the kid.

He sighs. “The family coming to get me today?”

I nod. “You don’t sound happy” He just shrugs. “Well, I’m going to be your big sister”

“Oh”

“Oh, that’s all?” He shrugs and returns to his book. Oh yes, this kid has the Hale attitude too. “You know. I have a friend who loves old cars like you. In-fact she’s the best mechanic I know! She can turn some piece of junk into a complete usable masterpiece” I explain, hoping to gain his interest. He finally looks over at me, I see curiosity in those eyes slightly spark.

“What kind of car does she have?”

“Well, the one I remember the most is her beloved BMW M3 convertible. But I hear she has a full garage of classic cars she tinkers with from time to time. I never got to see them though, they are located in a different home I haven’t been to yet”

“A whole garage? Is she rich?” He tilts his head.

“Of course, but she’s not a snob about it. Usually,” I chuckle. “She is smart though, I’m not lying when I say she’s a mechanical genius. She practically taught herself everything she knows”

His eyes look at me in genuine awe. “Would she, could she show me? I want to become a mechanic someday. I want to help fix cars and even make them” He express so openly and honestly. He forgets just for a moment that he’s expressing himself to a stranger.

I smile at him. “I’m sure she be thrilled! She doesn’t usually have many who will talk car nerd stuff with her. I tried to understand some of the terminology once, that didn’t go well” I sighed.

“Can I meet her before you bring me back here?” He questions carefully and hope in his words.

I frown, the sudden joy in him suddenly slipping so fast. I shake my head. “We are not bringing you back here”

“They always say that” He sighs.

“Well, you’ll just have to wait and see for yourself then. I think once you meet my friends, you’ll be surprised” I beamed.

“Whatever, everyone needs sleep. Not me, I can’t sleep. I scream and cry like a pathetic baby. You’ll both lose your minds eventually,” He returns to his book.

I stand myself up and take the book out of the kid’s hand.

“Hey!” The kid shouts in protest. He pouts and stands, makes a grab but I keep it out of reach.

“Alright kid. I know life hasn’t been fair to you, trust me I get it. But, if push comes to shove I know some people who are sleep experts. Or lack of” I frown at my horribly vague explanation. Vance just looked at me like I grew a second head. I shake my head to clear my thoughts. “What I mean is, they don’t really sleep. If anyone can help, it’ll be them. And the girl I mentioned before is one of them”

He frowns at me with doubtful eyes. “How can they help?”

“Well, I can’t give you all the answers just yet. I’m working around some rules about that, you’ll understand someday though. I promise. However there is a catch” He rolls his eyes and instantly I see the lost of trust. “I’ll need sometime before you can meet them you see. Like I said, rules and all. I’m planning a trip” She grins.

He looks at me confused. “A trip?”

“It’s a secret, so don’t Charlie. My dad, alright. I haven’t gotten all the arrangements set up yet”

Before he could question me more Charlie shouts for us. He and Valarie make there way over to us. “Hey kid, I see you two are already getting along?” He smiles at the boy. Vance tenses his jaw but wears his expressionless mask, so much like Rosalie. “Hello there Vance. I’m Charlie, I’ll be looking out for you now” His voice is warm and inviting. Being careful with his words. “If you have any questions, please don’t be shy to ask”

“Where am I moving to?” He raises an eyebrow.

Straight to the point. “To Forks, just over an hour from here actually” I answer for my dad. “Do you need help packing your things?” I offer.

He shakes his head and heads back inside to the mansion.

“I’m sorry about that. He’s hard to get to open up and talk. He’s already pack and is just grabbing his suitcase” Valarie explains.

I tilt my head curiously at her statement. “Really? I’ve already learned that he likes classic cars and he wants to be a mechanic one day, build cars too”

She looks at me bewilder but then chuckles. “Did you gather that from his book?” She questions, pointing to the book I still currently held. I best remember to give this back to him.

“No, came from his own words. I have a friend who is really into cars, I think they’ll get along great”

Charlie blinks. “Are you talking about Jake?”

I shake my head. “Rosalie” an unintentional smile escapes me as I say her name. What’s that about?!

Charlie frowns. “That Cullen girl? Since when are you two friends?”

I just shrug at his question. “I’ll be waiting in the cruiser” I expressed and headed towards the home. Something about this place still bothered me. I felt eyes on me, Valarie for one. And during my conversation with Vance I felt Thelma watching us from time to time as well, it was unsettling.

The ride home was mostly quiet. I was able to get the kid to talk about what cars he liked the most, but after that he mostly kept to himself with his book that I returned to him.

My thoughts wondered to a trip I was planning. Charlie wasn’t going to be happy, but I’m already formulating a cover story. As dangerous as this was, I needed to test something. I’m planning to meet the Volturi. If my theory is correct, I don’t think they can hurt me. My gift still seems to be affective towards Edward. I can often see his frustration with me during class. Clearly he still can’t read my thoughts. This means Jane at the very least can’t hurt me with her gift. I still remember my training of my gift and feel I have full control over it this time around, even as a human. Though it is just a theory.

I’ve been working on some theories when it comes to the Volturi. I have a way to end this ridiculous rule that a human must die once learning about vampires. At least for my personal situation at hand. How exactly do I plan to break this tradition? It’s simple really, I’ll show them a future they fear the most. I’ll use their fears against them. I’ll allow Aro to see my memories, to see what’ll happen if he chooses to fight me and my family. But I can twist those memories around to also confuse these vampires. When this is over, the Volturi will be no threat to me, Vance or the Cullen family. I’m about to pull an Alice. Instead of a vision though, he will see my memories. He will see what happens if he comes for me as a human; the wolves would come for him. I have no doubt. Charlie would find me, tell his friends in horror. They would want revenge for me, for Charlie. A war would break out. And no doubt the truth of their existence would amplify and with those memories swimming around to what I want Aro to see, he will break from those fears.

I will create a future where Vance can live in peace with a vampire family that is waiting for him. A family so big he won’t know how to react. I’ll risk it all to bring them their happiness.

**To Be Continued**


	3. The Unwritten Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella experiences something she never thought she would at her young age. Apparently she has once before, but how?

**Rewriting My Story**

**Hey everyone, thank you so much for the love and support of this story! I hope this next chapter takes you by surprise. What happens to Bella is something I got inspired by an amazing show. I’ll put the name of that show down at the bottom for those who might not know it. However, if you know it you’ll know it.** **😉**

**Chapter 3 The Unwritten Story**

I take a deep breath as I gaze at the tall castle building. I was shaking and that needed to stop, I’m sure my heart is ready to jump out of my throat.

As I’m about to open the door, someone beats me to it from the inside. A young woman, the woman I remember guiding a tour group from my previous encounter here. She wears a big smile that made my stomach feel sick at the sight.

“Hello dear, are you here for the 3 o’clock tour? There is still another 15 minutes, but I can give you a first sneak peak if you like?” She winks at me and I want to run.

I do my best to smile back. “No thank you Miss, I actually have an appointment with Aro”

None of this would be possible if not for my memories of the previous life. I once asked Carlisle how he would contact Aro, and it was through an old landline number. He expressed that the Volturi do not care much for human technology and prefer the old ways. The landline phone is the most tech they will ever allow within their walls. They do not wished to be traced or tracked so easily. I was grateful to still remember the number Carlisle mentioned. He question in my previous life, why I would want to know. At the time I wasn’t so sure myself, I expressed simple curiosity. Though I could tell he wasn’t entirely satisfied with that answer. However, thankfully he didn’t question me then.

“Oh, may I ask how you know of Aro?”

“I’m friends with the Cullen family,” She frowns at my answer and I can understand her confusion. No doubt she smells my humanity, and hears my beating heart. “He’s agreed to meet with me,” I added in quickly. I didn’t want her doubting this meeting. “My name is Bella, Bella Swan. You can see for yourself if you ask him?”

She smiles. “No need dear, please come on in. It’s not too often Aro agrees to meetings with people outside of his familiar circle. However, you’re friends with the Cullen family. I can see why he would agree,” She waves me and I hesitantly come into the cold building. I glance back at me and see a tour group starting to gather around excitedly as she closes the door. “Never-mind them, they still have another ten minutes,” She assured me once the door was closed.

I felt a rush of coldness and nearly jump out of my skin at seeing Jane suddenly appearing before me. “What business do you have with Aro, human?”

“Now Jane, she has an appointment with him. You know he doesn’t like tardiness when it comes to schedules” The other woman tisk at Jane. This woman feels too cheerful for my liking.

I frown at Jane and roll my eyes. “Are you confused?” I tilt my head. She looks annoyed and I can see her trying to concentrate on me. I shake my head. “That skill of yours won’t work on me, now can I see Aro?”

“I don’t like your tone,” I spin around to see Alec, Jane’s twin brother. It’s scary how young they are, younger than myself in their human ages.

He glares coldly at me with his red eyes and I take a step back. He mutters something, I see Jane smirking. That can’t be good. The woman just sighs and walks off back to the front door. Wait, what’s happening?

I blink, trying to readjust my vision. I can’t see. I can’t hear, I can’t even feel anything. No wait, I do feel something. Like I’m screaming, but I can’t hear my voice.

Soon enough the darkness leaves me. I blink and see I’m now on the floor? I try to sit up but feel so heavy and exhausted. “Finish her off brother,” I hear Jane’s taunting tone.

No! This can’t be it. Aro promised to an agreement. He promised and assured me my safety. Damn I’m such an idiot!

I try to move but as I roll to my back and move my arms I feel something. Something wet and slimy. I don’t want to look.

My eyes widen in pure terror. What’s that coming out of my stomach? No, guts? I’m shaking, I’m shaking and a horrifying scream escapes me. How am I still alive? It won’t be long though, I feel my eyes growing so heavy. I’m so cold. This can’t be my death!

Soon enough I feel fangs enter my neck and another scream of nightmares escape me. My heart beats it's last beat and my world goes dark.

THE END! BELLA DIED.

_Hahaha: Just kidding! Don’t kill me, keep reading and you’ll see. I have to keep my readers on their toes after all._

I sit up gasping for air, sweat dripping down me. What the hell was that?!

“Bella! Bella dear, you need to get ready. You’ll be late for your flight to Forks!” I hear my mother shouting from downstairs.

Wait, what?! I look down I my lap and to my horror, this damn book is starring back at me. My heart is pounding and my head is spinning. I know I didn’t just dream about being killed by Alec!

Looking at the book I notice something different. It’s no longer titled **_‘Twilight’_** .

‘ ** _Return by Death’  
_**

Also there is no author?

I glance through the first few pages and see everything I just went through, how is this happening?! What the hell is this book? How am I still alive? Why is the rest of the book filled with blank pages?

“Bella!”

“Ten minutes mom! I’ll be ready!”

She finally leaves me to my thoughts. I need to think things through. I’ve come back once before apparently. Did I die in my previous life? Is that how I got this chance to start over? If so, why? Who killed me. Why can’t I remember my first death but I can remember how Alec killed me? Too many questions and no answers to help with.

Damn it, so I have to go through all this crap again. Somehow I need to see Aro, or maybe I should just avoid him? No, I shake my head at that thought. If I don’t confront him about this humanity issue, he will eventually find out about Vance.

Vance! Damn it, this means that kid is still at the orphanage.

Ignoring all those questions and doubts I jump out of bed and make myself get ready. I freeze when I see my mirror and quickly look down at my stomach. There isn’t a scar or anything, it’s like I never died. But I still remember that pain, I still remember those fangs and I shiver at those thoughts. I died. Twice apparently. But I can’t remember how the first time.

I don’t want to die again, will this happen every time I die? Will I continuously wake to this point in my life? Even if I grow old, would this happen? Clearly my vampire life didn’t stop this from happening. Why is it happening?

I feel like my mind is going to break if I’m not careful. Rushing to the restroom my stomach starts to turn uncomfortably. I make it just in time to the toilet and vomit out everything. It hurts, it hurts. My mind flashes back to the pain of Alec’s gift, I felt myself go numb for a moment before vomiting again. I died. I died.

A few minutes pass and I’m cleaning myself up, washing my face and brushing my teeth. I feel myself being a little shaky, but I think the worse of it is over.

I’m not sure how to get past this. I died, now I have to restart everything from scratch, again. Who can help me? I sighed, maybe I’ll have to encounter with the Cullens sooner than I originally hoped for. I miss them of course. But explaining this all to them won’t be so easy. And how can I make them believe me?

**To Be Continued!**

Currently I’m on season 2 of Re:zero. Re:zero is anime and I highly recommend it. The story telling and character development is just simply amazing, but there is gore in it.

****


End file.
